


Flashback

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Flashback, Past Sexual Assault, no character names are mentioned, team00, you can imagine this fic fits any character you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: A trivial phrase during a friendly game night with MI6 colleagues triggers a grim flashback.
Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the tags, the sexual assault happened in the past. It is only here in memory, with no graphic descriptions.
> 
> This drabble (100 words per wordcounter.io) fills the prompts for 'cave' and 'turn'.

He's managed to put it all behind him. Mostly.

Most nights he doesn't wake in a cold sweat, heart pounding, skin prickling with adrenaline.

It's been months now, and most days he doesn't feel like he's been split in two.

It's an innocuous phrase, spoken by a friend during a group game night, and that's all it takes.

The lights and the concerned voices don't register as the flashback takes hold, and he's back in that cave hearing the sound of a belt buckle and zipper in the darkness, followed by a chuckle and an amused voice saying, "My turn."


End file.
